


Leftover Contraband

by hiJaq



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, also some top kat, seriously just don't even read this, this is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiJaq/pseuds/hiJaq
Summary: Kat and Adena have been together about a month now and are still exploring their sexual relationship with the help of some of Adena's leftover contraband that didn't make the trip.





	Leftover Contraband

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and edits are appreciated. Don't let me live that typo life.

Adena was perched on the counter, half-clothed, Kat standing without a shirt on between her legs. One of Kat's hands was behind Adena's neck pulling her in closer, and the other was working on pulling down Adena's underwear as she licked through Adena's lips and into her mouth. Adena's lipstick was already all over Kat's puffy lips, her underwear quickly abandoned in Kat's haste, left to dangle off her right ankle.

Adena's hands grabbed at Kat's head to steady herself as Kat's hot, open mouth moved downward, her rough hands yanking Adena's tank top down, finding her right breast, and sucking on it.

"This is all I thought about at work today." Kat said between small kisses and sweeping licks across her stiff nipple.

"This is all you think about every day." Adena responded, amusement warming her tones.

Kat growled in sudden frustration and grabbed Adena's open thighs in a bruising grip, pulling her in closer so she could feel how wet Adena was against her bare stomach.

"It's because you drive me insane. Tell me I'm the best you've had."

Adena grabbed Kat's chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "You know you are."

"I want to hear you say it." Kat, mind on a singular mission, trailed her hand down until it was between Adena's bare legs. She ran her fingers over her a few times, making sure she was ready, before inserting one finger, deep, holding it in her.

Adena's mouth opened involuntarily, her accented voice deep and slow. "Nothing feels as good as you. You're the best, Kat."

Kat surged forward, and Adena held Kat's face in her hands, mouth open against hers in a searing, messy kiss. Kat added another finger and started sliding in and out, slow and long, one arm wrapped around Adena's waist, applying pressure on the small of her back in time with every thrust.

The sunny room filled with the wet sounds and smells of Adena, her body jerking rhythmically with each thrust, almost whimpering from the intense penetration. Kat moaned and picked up speed, pounding into her, hard, Adena's limits almost reached.

"Do you have it?" Adena's voice was barely there, her arms hanging over Kat's shoulders, hands trying to keep a grip on the back of Kat's head and neck as she moved.

Kat slowed her thrusts, moving sloppily inside Adena as her other hand searched the counter for it. When she felt the cold metal, the size of a large bullet, she wrapped her hand around it in victory. "Mhmm. Yeah." She answered Adena, out of breath and excited, a smile lighting up her face.

Adena's cool fingers were affectionately stroking Kat's face, along her hairline, searching for her eyes. "Look at me while you use it."

Kat found the soft button on the bottom and clicked it on, the sound of the vibrations immediately filling the quiet kitchen. She pressed it against Adena's clit and felt the smaller woman tense and tremble in her arms. "Too high?"

Adena shook her head no, biting her lip. Her eyes closed involuntarily, and she leaned forward, head against Kat's shoulder, rolling her hips in to Kat's hand. Kat moved the vibrator off of her. "No. Look at me."

Adena opened her eyes, a flash of attitude, of challenge in them, at Kat enforcing her rule by denying her pleasure.

Kat unbuttoned her skinny jeans with her free hand, and pulled Adena's hand inside them. Adena slipped into Kat's underwear and instinctively started circling her clit. Kat was always last, and with little effort, because the first time she comes is always too fast, too easy. Especially when she makes Adena talk dirty to her.

"C'mon, Adena." Kat slowly pressed the vibrator against her clit again, applying a slow, hard pressure, causing Adena's legs to wrap around Kat's waist, trapping her hand, her circles against Kat losing any clear rhythm. "Say it."

Adena couldn't quite form words at the moment, but she tried. 

"Say it." Kat groaned out.

Adena was looking into Kat's eyes now, desperate to keep the vibe against her, all challenge gone. There was only raw desire, melting brown, an absence of ego.

"Daddy." Adena whispered, watching Kat's instant pleasure take hold, feeling her melt on her fingertips as she circled and slipped frantically. Their hips jerked toward each other, and Kat released a string of expletives _yes, oh my god, yes._ Adena said it one more time, right into Kat's ear, just as the white hot flash of her climax was about to hit. _Please, Daddy, d_ _on't stop._

Kat slumped forward, body jerking at the words, as Adena tried to hold onto her through her own orgasm. Kat's face burned against the crook of Adena's neck as they both caught their breath. Kat eventually slumped on the floor, back against the cabinets. Adena joined her, kicking some of the clothes to the side.

Kat leaned her head back, eyes closed. "Hot. That was so hot."

Adena smiled affectionately as the final, muted jolt of her orgasm rolled through her body. She looked over at Kat, an idea striking her suddenly. She leaned in to kiss her lips slowly, intimately, and then pulled back just enough to speak, "Would you like to call me Maman?"

Before she knew it Kat was pulling her up and towards the bed, a whirl of laughter and skin and sparkling eyes.

"My shrink parents would have a field day with this."  


End file.
